Bittersweet Nostalgia
by crazylittlecheezer
Summary: New Year's is a time to be with family and reflect...what will Mai and a certain idiot scientist discover as the cold winter air surrounds them at the start of the New Year?


**A/N – This is my New Year's Special Ghost Hunt One-Shot. It is based off of a random idea I had earlier this evening. Hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I in no way own Ghost Hunt or its characters…if I did, I would be much wealthier than I am now. Enjoy reading!**

**Bittersweet Nostalgia**

It had been a very slow day at SPR. Mai had been keeping busy by filing and reviewing documents, as well as typing up some of her notes from various cases. All case briefings and memos were usually typed up by Lin or Naru because both men chose to take notes in English and though Mai was quite good with her English, she was not capable of knowing most of the terms Naru associated himself with. She had managed to keep herself busy for the better part of the day. She had been preparing herself all day to ask Naru for the evening off. It was a Friday and Mai knew Fridays were her late night at work. Naru used Fridays as a catch up day. However, Mai decided to work extra hard and finish all of her duties as early as possible.

It was New Year's Eve and Mai had made very important plans without thinking first. She knew the chances of Naru granting her the time were slimmer than an ice cubes chances in Hell, but she was going to try anyway. One thing Mai always was was hopeful. Many of the SPR team members would agree. Mai always seemed to keep her spirits up, even in the direst of situations. Mai stood lazily and stretched quietly making her way into the small kitchenette at the end of the hallway. Just as quietly Mai began to prepare tea; an activity she could now do in her sleep. Mai was humming a tune to herself as she waited for the tea to steam and steep.

After fixing two cups she quietly walked back down the hallway with a small tray. She stopped first in Lin's office and laid a cup gently onto his desk, not asking whether he wanted the steaming liquid or not, then steeled herself to enter her bosses chamber.

Mai had come up with many names for Naru's office over the past couple of years, lair, dungeon, tomb, chamber, murky abyss, but in honesty it was sheer boredom which had created the different names. She had many days in the office where she wondered why Naru even paid her because all she did was sit and do nothing of importance. Shrugging her shoulders Mai expertly opened the door with one hand and slid into her boss's office, gently setting the cup onto his desk. Mai took a step back and held the tray behind her.

Mai noticed Naru eye the cup for a moment and then turn back to the paperwork he had been reading, "Whatever it is the answer is no."

Mai's face fell immediately and she stamped her foot, "You haven't even heard the question yet!"

Naru let out a long sigh and leaned back in his chair, looking up at her expectantly, "Well then, by all means, enlighten me," he dramatically pushed an open hand to her inviting her to speak, which caused Mai to smirk in annoyance.

"I was…well…" Mai paused feeling suddenly uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze, "I was wondering if you might let me off early tonight?"

"No."

"But why not?" Mai pouted.

"There is too much work to be done. You know as well as anyone how bombarded we have been with useless notes and case files," Naru glared at her for a moment, "So the answer is no. There is a new stack of files to sort through and file," Naru pointed to the large stack of papers on his desk then turned back to his reading.

Mai eyed him a while longer, before sighing heavily and nodding silently. She did not realize he had been watching her from the corner of his eye, "Well…" Mai looked at the floor dejected, "…you're the boss. I will come back for them after I put the tray away."

Naru did not look up until Mai had left the room. He allowed a quizzical look to take over his features, but removed it when she re-entered his office and collected the files, "After I file these I will take my break. I want to go to the restaurant on the lower level and get some soba noodles. It will only take a few minutes. Do you want anything?"

Naru thought about her question for a moment before answering, "No thank you, but some more tea afterward would be fine."

Mai nodded and walked out of the room. It took her the better part of the next hour to finish the files and she hurried herself down to the first floor to get her noodles. The errand took all of ten minutes and Mai quietly re-entered the office, stored her noodles in the fridge and made more tea. Naru continued bringing her files until the hour reached eight.

Naru walked out of his office and over to Mai's desk where she was still sorting paperwork, "Mai," he paused until she looked up at him, "it is 8 o'clock, you may leave. Finish those tomorrow."

"Yes…" Mai stood, stretched again and yawned as she watched Naru walk back into his office. She hurriedly made her way back to the kitchen and pulled out her noodles. She quickly popped them into the small microwave oven. Once they were warm she boxed them up and made her way back out to the foyer. Quickly the young woman put on her coat, wrapped her scarf around her neck and eased her gloves over her fingers and hands. She smiled at the warmth she felt and gathered her purse. The purse was new and she had been very careful to make sure it stayed clean. Ayako had given it to her a few weeks back as a surprise gift. Mai had not been expecting such a token but had vowed to keep the brand name bag spic and span. She looked up as Naru walked out of his office, turning the light off and shutting the door behind him.

"I made you a travel cup…" Naru looked at her dumbly for a moment, "…of tea. For the road," she paused awkwardly at his silent demeanor, "…um…yeah…Happy New Year Naru," With little else then a small smile and quick bow, Mai left the office and hurried herself down the stairs.

Naru watched her hasty retreat and sighed heavily walking to the small kitchenette and retrieving the mug. It had been a very kind gesture of Mai to leave such a gift, "Lin…I'm gone. She you tomorrow morning," Naru took his associate's silence as a cue to shut the Hell up and go home, so after putting on his coat Naru headed out of the office and down the stairs. Once outside Naru started to walk, however, he stopped abruptly when he realized the normal footsteps of Mai were not gracing the snow beneath his feet. Turning he noticed her boot impressions were leading in the opposite direction of her apartment. He had noticed them each time a new snow would fall and suddenly curiosity took over his rational thought and before he quite knew what he was doing, he found himself following them.

Naru walked for a good thirty minutes before he was met with a much unexpected sight. In front of him stood the gates to a local cemetery and Naru suddenly did not know whether he should proceed or not. He tightened his grasp around the mug he had been holding and rolled his eyes deciding to intrude. He did not know if Mai would even still be in the cemetery and he wondered why the Hell she would come out to a cemetery, after dark in the freezing cold, but before he could think too much more he remembered her earlier question. Naru silently cursed himself, this had been the reason she wanted off early.

Sighing heavily Naru made his way into the hallowed ground, looking much like a dejected puppy with his tail between his legs. His breath caught when he came upon Mai. She was seated the head of two grave markers talking to herself and eating her soba noodles. Naru stopped in his tracks and watched her for a moment before deciding to join her.

Hearing footsteps behind her Mai suddenly sat rigid, "Who's there? I have mace and I know how to use it!"

Naru stopped for a moment, surprised, "Well…fortunately," he smirked when Mai turned suddenly dropping her noodle cup, "you won't be needing it tonight," he stopped walking when he found his way over to her.

Mai stood silent for a few moments before turning to her noodles and pouting again, "Dammit Naru…now my noodles are ruined too! You ruin everything!"

Naru eyed her for a moment, "And how exactly do I ruin everything?"

"Well…for starters…it is dark and cold and if you had let me off early I wouldn't have had to sit out here in the cold all alone, because other people would have still been around. Now I am going to be out her and probably not make it back home in time to sit on the roof and watch the fireworks…and on top of it all I dropped my soba noodles it makes me so mad I could just…I could just…" Mai had not noticed the tears which had begun to fall down her pale skin, but Naru had and he stepped forward as she was talking. Her silence came when he reached out a finger and caught one of her tears on his finger.

Mai sniffed and blushed suddenly, "Oh…I…I'm sorry. I suppose I let my emotions get the better of me again. It is stupid really…I…"

"Don't …" Mai looked up at him confused.

"Don't ever call yourself stupid Mai," It was an easy statement.

"Why not?" Mai glared at him for a moment, "You refer to me as 'stupid, idiotic, and dumb' almost on a daily basis."

"I know…" Naru spoke matter of factly, "…but it does not mean you should."

Mai eyed him cleverly for a moment longer before turning from him and collecting her purse. She did not know how to respond to his words, leaning down she scooped the ruined noodles back into their cup and looked up at him, "Well…I should be getting home," Mai turned away from him and back to the graves for a moment, "Happy New Year Mom…Dad. I miss you."

Naru watched her begin to retreat back to the entrance of the graveyard and sighed again heavily. He turned toward the markers and after offering a quick bow and prayer he strode toward the young woman, "Mai…" he waited for a response.

"What?" She had continued walking and not turned to look at him at all. Naru knew that was a bad sign.

"I should not have to apologize for enforcing the hours you agreed to when you signed on to work at SPR," Naru gently reminded her.

"I know that…thanks…" Mai still had not turned around and Naru was becoming annoyed.

"You are upset for illogical reasons…it was also not my fault you spilled your noodles…" Naru reminded her again.

"I know…" Mai was becoming frustrated and he could hear it in her voice, but still he pressed on.

"Then why are you ignoring me…"

Mai turned suddenly angry beyond belief, "Because you could for once think about someone other then yourself! I think about you all the time!"

Mai blushed suddenly after speaking the last set of words and turned abruptly her hands clutched to her coat and Naru was about to press her further when suddenly a door from a bar opened without warning and literally knocked into Mai's small frame. Naru's eyes went wide as she lost her balance and landed roughly on her side. Thankfully, however, he noticed her bag had landed under her weight and broken the fall to an extent. Her skirt flailed and her tights ripped at the contact with the cement below, scrapping her knees. He found himself wincing as she let out a short yelp of pain at the impact. Before either of them could find words a gruff male voice broke the silence.

"Watch where your going you stupid, clumsy little girl," the man who spoke was portly and middle aged; obviously a little drunk and making widely dramatic gestures. He was followed out of the establishment by two smaller men who were also wasted.

"Yes isn't it a little late for someone of your _stature_ to be out on the streets?" he hiccupped as he continued.

"Hey Hojo," the third playfully elbowed the more portly of the men and chuckled, "Too bad we blew all the money on sake, it might have been nice to pay this little kitten for a good time."

Mai had managed to clutch her now ruined and stained bag to her body and curl her legs beneath her as she listened to their jeers and cruel words. Tears brimmed her eyes and she could feel an embarrassed blush rising up her neck and crawling onto her face and she was about to loose it completely when another man's voice laced the cold night air.

"Excuse me," Naru's voice sounded like venom as it left his body, "However, I am inclined to point out you were the three bumbling idiots who bumped into my assistant."

"Oooooh, tough guy, huh?" One of the men spoke in a challenging way.

"Assistant…" the portly man spoke out again, "…you know what that means don't you boys?"

The three chuckled and before Mai could gather the scene unfolding in front of her eyes Naru had managed to pin the portly man to the brick wall behind him. A threatening fist clutched to his tie, "I am not pleased with what you are implying you disgusting piece of trash," Naru glared at him viciously, "You have thirty seconds to get out of my sight," Naru roughly threw the man to the ground and dared the others to mess with him using only his eyes.

They eyed him for about two seconds after helping their "friend" up and all hurried down the street. Naru watched them till they were at least three blocks away and then turned to Mai, "Are you alright?" He gently out stretched a hand to the young woman and she took it.

"Yes…" she paused wiping her tears away, "…but my bag is ruined."

"Bags can be replaced, Mai…" Naru eyed her for a moment but before she could speak again, he added, "…you cannot," Naru decided to allow her time to let his words soak in, "Come on. I have something I want to show you."

Mai blushed suddenly when she felt Naru's arm wrap around her shoulders and blushed even more when she did not feel it move away as they started walking. She decided to stay silent throughout their journey and smiled. She decided it did not matter if her bag and clothes had been ruined, because Naru only cared about her and Mai decided she was okay with that at the moment. After about forty minutes had passed she felt Naru stop and naturally she stopped too. She found herself sad when the warmth of his arm left her body.

Mai watched Naru as he punched a code into a keypad and stared wide eyed as the door in front of her opened. She had not been paying attention to where she was or where they had been walking and was embarrassed to realize she had no clue where she was.

"Don't worry…" Naru smirked, "…we are at my condo."

Mai bristled. Damn Naru for being able to read her so well. Sometimes she wanted to wring his neck, however, she soon remembered his valiant acts from earlier and smiled gently, "Thanks…it has been a rough night."

"Don't worry about it," he sighed and held a hand out to allow her access to an elevator, "Going up…"

Mai smiled and entered the elevator and looked at him oddly as he came inside. After a moment he turned to her, "What?"

Mai was taken aback at the suddenness of his question and sighed shrugging her shoulders slightly, "Well…it is just weird…you being so normal."

Naru raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "I am not a robot Mai…I do have feelings," he paused awkwardly and silently thanked the Lord when the elevator stopped at the top floor, "We're here, come on."

Mai nodded and followed him off the elevator and out into a very short hallway. There was only one door and from the size of the building Mai knew the room she was about to enter was going to be very large and she silently prepared herself for the unveiling. Naru unlocked the door and allowed her to enter first and Mai's jaw dropped.

It was much larger then she had first expected and there was too much to take in, "This is so huge!" She gazed around the room and saw a plasma TV, a stereo system mounted on the wall. A duvet and matching sofa sat in the center of the room and a glass coffee table. Off to one side was an open kitchen and there was also a table and chair set, westernized. Bay windows, floor to ceiling led out to a balcony and Mai could see a hallway and several doors, "It is magnificent!"

"It is just a condo Mai," Naru nearly winced as she glared at him. She noticed he was holding antiseptic fluid and bandages. She honestly had never noticed his absence.

"Yeah…but you forget I am poor. I live in a studio apartment! This is crazy!" Mai eyed him matter of factly and sighed.

Naru was not sure how to respond to her and sighed, "Take off your tights…I need to clean your injuries."

Mai nodded blushing and quickly managed to shimmy out of them and give Naru access to her injured knees. It took only a few moments to bandage them and he smirked up at her, "Done. I will be back. Make yourself comfortable."

Mai nodded silently and found a seat on the sofa. Before too long, she watched as Naru came out into the great room again, his shirt un-tucked and house shoes on. He had also unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt revealing a small amount of skin. Mai turned away quickly and blushed. He truly was handsome.

"SO…" she loudly interjected into the silence, "…what did you want to show me?"

"My apartment of course," Naru said this without emotion and Mai found herself furious.

"HA HA HA! Very funny you narcissistic pig!"

Naru smiled at her frustration and shrugged, "Follow me. Leave your coat on…it is cold outside."

Mai eyed him suspiciously and nodded standing and following him to the balcony door. They were French style and very beautifully etched. He opened them and ushered her out. Almost instantly, Mai found herself taken aback by the view she was experiencing. After a few moments she turned to Naru and smiled, "It is wonderful…thank you Naru!"

Naru smiled as he watched her turn back and before he could speak a loud pop rang through the air as the New Year's fireworks began to explode. Mai gazed in wonderment as she watched them. They were close enough to touch and she smiled. Naru found himself smiling too, though Mai would have never noticed; she was too busy pointing at the beautiful bits of fire in the sky.

After a while Mai stepped back from the edge of the balcony and smiled at Naru again, uncharacteristically grasping his hand. She smiled wider when his head shot down to look at her bold actions, "You know Naru, since my parents death, I still find each day too short for all the thoughts I want to think," she paused and his eyes softened, "all the walks I want to take, all the books and files I want to read and all the friends I _want_ to see…" Naru watched her suddenly feeling awkward in her presence, "…but I have to say, I wouldn't trade a minute of that time that is spent with my best friend, Happy New Year Naru!" Mai squeezed his hand in silent thanks and smiled once again turning her eyes to the bright colors in the sky.

She was too taken aback with the wonderment of the sky to notice his stoic eyes become wet and his silent nod in agreement. However, for once, Naru the narcissist decided he could not have spoken truer words.

The End

**A/N: Well there you have it! Happy New Year! Please read and review! Much love all!**


End file.
